


met a lot of people but nobody feels like you

by 7daysoftorture



Category: Naruto
Genre: But really just a few months, Cold Weather, M/M, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Sharing a Sleeping Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/7daysoftorture
Summary: Tenzō stills. "Senpai," he says, voice low. Kakashi makes a questioning noise. "Are you trying to bribe me?"He feels a tugging on his hair, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for him to wince out of reflex. "Hey," Kakashi says, "are you saying I can't be nice without ulterior motives?""The record doesn't lie.""The record is fake."***Their tent is cold and Tenzō finds the perfect solution.





	met a lot of people but nobody feels like you

The tent is cold, colder than he’d expected when they first set it up and the afternoon breeze was still warm enough that it didn’t bother him. It’s not that Tenzō thought it wouldn’t get chilly at night, he's used to the drop in temperature during missions, but this goes beyond just that_ , _ this is outright _ freezing_ . Under the loud sound of the wind blowing against the trees around their campsite, he can hear Kakashi shifting inside his sleeping bag, trying to get warm. Somehow, knowing he's just as affected by the cold makes Tenzō feel even worse. It’s psychological, he knows, there’s no other explanation for the way his shivers suddenly increase in intensity, but it doesn’t make it any less impossible to fall asleep, and he can’t afford to be sleep deprived on this mission, where any mistake could be the difference between him and his comrades getting home safely or dying in the line of duty.

He looks over at Kakashi, whose back is turned to him, silver hair barely peeking out of his sleeping bag, and thinks, _ ‘Well, it couldn’t hurt.’ _

He slowly starts inching over, painfully aware of the way the slightest movement sends a rush of cold air into the warm cocoon of his sleeping bag. He feels Kakashi tense up as he finally rests his front against his back, but there are still four layers of cloth between them, and Tenzō wants to rip them away and cling to Kakashi’s back to soak up his heat. Maybe his exhaustion is getting to him more than he thought, because almost without thinking he proceeds to zip open his sleeping bag.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asks, turning around, alarmed as Tenzō moves on from his own bag and starts working on the zipper of Kakashi’s.

“Making sure we both get some sleep,” Tenzō says simply, finally freeing enough of the flaps of Kakashi’s sleeping bag that he can slip inside. “Move over, senpai.”

Kakashi does as he’s told, even if he looks a little bemused. “We barely fit.”

Tenzō zips the bag back up and pulls his own discarded sleeping bag over the both of them. “We’ll deal with it,” he says, moving around to try and get comfortable. When he finally stills, letting out a breath of relief, he notices how close Kakashi’s face is to his own. He looks down at the almost non-existent space between their bodies and swallows. “Uh.”

Kakashi shifts closer, an arm coming around Tenzō’s back to pull him against his chest. “Don’t chicken out now, Tenzō. This was your idea.”

“Well- I mean, uh,” Tenzō says, choking on his words, head clouding over. He can hear Kakashi’s heart pounding against his ear, and it’s beating almost as fast as Tenzō’s own. Suddenly, the cold isn’t a problem anymore, because he feels like he’s about to melt into a puddle like an ice cube on a hot summer day. He hesitantly grabs Kakashi’s sides and tries not to visibly shiver when Kakashi runs his hand up his back and over his neck.

“Your neck is freezing,” he murmurs, running his fingers over the hairs at Tenzō’s nape.

Tenzō takes in a shaky breath. “I didn't have my head tucked in like you.”

Kakashi hums and circles his arms back around Tenzō’s middle, rubbing his cheek against the top of Tenzō’s head.

“You’re weirdly affectionate, senpai. Were you that cold?”

Kakashi lets out a soft huff. “Sure,” he says, with a tone suggesting he thinks Tenzō is being particularly dense.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kakashi pats him on the back. “I thought you came here because you wanted to sleep?”

Tenzō nods, accidentally brushing his nose against Kakashi’s collarbone and eliciting a soft sound of surprise from him.

“Was that your nose?” He asks, looking down at Tenzō. When Tenzō nods again, Kakashi grabs the back of his head and gently pushes his face against his shoulder. “Clearly your face isn’t warmed up yet.”

Tenzō mumbles incoherently against his shoulder but doesn’t move his head back. He closes his eyes and lets himself relax and soak in the warmth radiating from Kakashi’s body. He can still hear the wind blowing outside, and his feet are a little cold from the lack of contact with anything but the bottom of the sleeping bag, but the rest of his body is warm enough to roast a marshmallow, and Kakashi seems to be comfortable too, his slow breaths hitting the top of Tenzō’s head. Slowly but surely, he finds himself getting sleepier, his limbs and head growing heavier as his body loses it’s tension almost against his will. He’s just about to fall asleep when Kakashi speaks again.

“Tenzō, have you ever thought about growing your hair out again?" 

Tenzō lifts his cheek from Kakashi's shoulder and frowns up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Not really, why?" 

Kakashi shrugs, or tries to, since they're still squeezed together in one small sleeping bag. "I wonder what it'd look like on the current you." 

Tenzō had never thought of it in terms of aesthetics; he let it grow when it was easier than cutting it, and he cut it when it became apparent that it dropped his efficiency during missions. The fact Kakashi is even thinking about it is confusing to him, who hasn't spared it a thought since he stopped wearing it down his shoulders. "Are you feeling nostalgic, senpai?" 

Kakashi laughs, soft and warm. "Maybe." He squeezes his arms around Tenzō.

"I could use a transformation jutsu if you want to cure your curiosity." 

Kakashi hums and shakes his head. "No, that's okay." He touches a cold foot against Tenzō's, and when Tenzō offers no resistance besides a slight shiver he tangles their legs together. "I can imagine it. And I like how you are right now." 

"No need to change anything?" Tenzō asks, half joking. 

He expects a jab at one or another of his flaws, but instead Kakashi says, "Yeah, you're fine just as you are." 

Tenzō stills. "Senpai," he says, voice low. Kakashi makes a questioning noise. "Are you trying to bribe me?" 

He feels a tugging on his hair, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for him to wince out of reflex. "Hey," Kakashi says, "are you saying I can't be nice without ulterior motives?" 

"The record doesn't lie."

"The record is fake, I can be plenty nice," Kakashi says, voice turning petulant. 

"Just because you say it, doesn't make it true." 

"I'm offended, really. When have I ever been anything but nice to you?" He kicks gently at the side of Tenzō's leg. 

"You're asking for a list?" Tenzō teases. 

"Okay, okay, I give," Kakashi says, returning his cheek to the top of Tenzō's head. "We should sleep, anyway." 

"You're the one who decided to ask about the length of my hair." 

"No need to point fingers, now." He feels Kakashi slip his hand under the back of his sweater and has to swallow down a yelp of surprise. 

"What are you doing?!" he chokes out, feeling his heart tremble and drop halfway down his chest. 

"I'm just warming my hand, calm down."

Tenzō wants to complain, ask to at least get a warning next time, but he forces himself to relax when Kakashi's hand stills in place, true to his word. "You're really unfair, you know that?" he says around a sigh. 

"Feel free to do it too," Kakashi replies. He sounds serious despite the teasing edge to his voice, so Tenzō injects some courage into his veins and hesitantly slips his own two hands under Kakashi's shirt, revelling in the quiet gasp it brings out of him. 

"Your hands are cold, Tenzō," he half-whines.

"Deal with it,” Tenzō replies, ignoring the tingling that goes down his fingertips from touching Kakashi’s bare skin. “They’ll warm up soon enough.”

Kakashi sighs, and his hand rubs softly at the skin above Tenzō’s hip. It’s surprisingly warm, and Tenzō realizes with a start that it’s because Kakashi still has his gloves on. The gloves that were made specifically to withstand freezing temperatures and keep their hands warm enough that their jutsu signs aren't affected. 

“I thought your hand was cold,” he says without thinking.

“It was.”

“Oh.” He looks down at Kakashi’s shoulder, his face burning. “Uhm...senpai.” He feels Kakashi lean back to glance down at him and lifts his gaze to meet him. The silence lingers for a moment as he tries to gather his thoughts, tries to understand if he's imagining things, if he's just willfully misunderstanding out of wishful thinking - but Kakashi's gloved hand is still warm on his back, and it makes his resolve stronger until he’s lifting one hand to Kakashi’s face and slowly pulling down his mask.

Kakashi shifts slightly in surprise, but he doesn’t pull away or try to stop him. Tenzō’s seen his face countless times before, there’s nothing to be afraid from this simple action. What he’s clearly not expecting is for Tenzō to lean forward and press their lips together in a short kiss, and it becomes apparent when Tenzō pulls away and takes a look at his face. Kakashi’s eyes are wider than he’s ever seen them, his cheeks are flushed pink. It's a lovely sight, but it just serves to make Tenzō more nervous. As his silent and shocked stare pressist, Tenzō slowly starts to regret his own impulsiveness. What possessed him to do that, exactly? Just because Kakashi’s wearing gloves it doesn’t mean he was making it up that his hand was cold. Maybe his gloves are defective, or maybe he just feels the cold more strongly than Tenzō does. Immediately assuming Kakashi simply wanted to touch him was self-absorbed on his part, there have never been any signs of his feelings being returned before, why would this time be any different? It's obvious now that the cold and exhaustion have impaired his judgement more than he’d initially thought.

He opens his mouth, an apology ready on his lips, but before he can say anything Kakashi grabs the back of his head and pulls him back into another kiss. Tenzō lets out a surprised gasp, unintentionally allowing Kakashi to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He groans quietly at the hot sensation that spreads down his entire body and closes his eyes, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Kakashi’s back. He’s seeing stars, thousands of sparkly shiny stars, but definitely not in the way he's used to - there have been no hits to the head or jutsu's thrown his way, just the taste of Kakashi's mouth and that intoxicating scent of his that Tenzō's never been able to pin down. 

When they finally break apart to catch their breaths, Tenzō rests their foreheads together and lets himself absorb what just happened with as much of a clear head as he’s capable of. He kissed Kakashi, Kakashi kissed him. There doesn't seem to be any room for misunderstandings now. 

"Tenzō made the first move," Kakashi says, almost disbelieving, and lets out a quiet laugh. "Seeing really is believing." 

Tenzō scowls, pulling his head back. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kakashi leans forward to steal another kiss, quick and sweet, and Tenzō momentarily forgets to be annoyed. "I just- I assumed even if you felt the same you'd feel obligated to stick to the status quo for the sake of the team." He smiles. Tenzō's traitorous heart skips a beat at the sight. "Guess I underestimated you." 

"I guess I underestimated you too, senpai," Tenzō replies, rubbing a hand against one eye. "I thought all you cared about were those weird books." 

Kakashi knocks their foreheads gently together. "I care about more stuff and you know it." 

Tenzō cuts his eyes to the side, cheeks warm. "I meant- romantically." 

Kakashi lets out a soft sound of amusement. "Well, I care about you." Tenzō looks at him out the corner of his eye just in time to see his grin turn sly. "Romantically, I mean. If you needed the clarification." 

Tenzō kicks him in the leg. "Shut up." 

"Shut me up yourself," Kakashi says around a smirk. 

"Wow," Tenzō deadpans. "You're so lame, senpai. I think I might have just lost all my admiration for you." 

Kakashi laughs. "You still want to kiss me so I think I'll deal," he says, pulling him closer. 

Tenzō purses his lips in resistance for only a moment before giving in and letting Kakashi drag him into another kiss. "We do still need to sleep," he says in between small pecks. "We have a mission, remember?" 

Kakashi sighs and reluctantly pulls away. "Yes, I didn't forget." He runs his fingers through Tenzō's hair and circles his arms around his waist. "Tomorrow will be a hard awakening." 

Tenzō snorts. "Yes, most likely." 

He watches as Kakashi closes his eyes. He's the prettiest thing Tenzō's ever seen in his life, and while he knows why Kakashi hides his face most of the time, a part of him can't help but feel that it's a disservice to the rest of the village to not let them see it too. 

"At least it's not cold anymore," Kakashi whispers, fingers trailing over Tenzō's sides and making him lose his train of thought. "Goodnight, Tenzō." 

Tenzō shuffles closer against him and lets his own eyes slip closed. _ It definitely isn't cold anymore, _he thinks. 

"Goodnight, senpai." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly had the urge to write kakatenzo oop


End file.
